royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Spring Unsprung (Doll Line)
Spring Unsprung is a Ever After High doll line that features the outfits worn to Ever After High's Spring Fair-est. The line consists of five signal-pack dolls and one playset that comes with Lizzie Hearts, all of whom were released November 2014. Kitty Cheshire, (one of the five dolls that comes alone), is exclusive to Walmart. Each doll comes with a ring and a booklet. The Spring Unsprung special features Spring Fair-est outfit designs for other characters, but no more dolls have been announced for this line. Fiction The outfits in this line made their debut in the Netflix original Spring Unsprung. In the episode the outfits are worn to the Spring Fair-est, a festival of renewal and creativity that brings everyone at Ever After High together. The dresses worn are sewn by Lizzie Hearts. Briar Beauty Briar Beauty Spring Upsprung Doll.png Briar SU Face.jpg Briar SU stand.jpg SU_Briar_bag.jpg SU_Briar_ring.jpg Boxed Briar Beauty Spring Upsprung Doll.png Line: Spring Unsprung. Released Date: November 2014. Retail Price: £25.99 ($24.99). Hair and Make-up: '''Her brown hair is gathered from front to a high ponytail and in front of that she has blue and pink striped hair parted right side and tied to sides of her head. She wears blue eye shadow and dark plum lips. '''Clothes: She wears black and pink rose pattern dress with puffy hem and elbow long sleeves which has white underskirt with black thorned vines on it. From the back of the dress goes a long, lighter hem with same black and pink rose patter as the dress. She has dark pink and black rose and thorned vines collar on top of the dress and a black belt. She has grey and pink leafed pattern leggins that turns black in the bottom. She has black shoes with thorned vines going up to her leg, they have a pink rose on the bottom. Accessories: She has dark pink, light pink and white roses crown, silver rose bud earrings, silver rose bracelet and black rose patterned handbag with light pink roses on the edges. Extras: Doll comes with, silver key shaped hair brush, silver doll stand, doll storybook and a ring for owner. Cedar Wood Cedar Wood Spring Upsprung Doll.png SU_Cedar_Full_onstand.jpg SU_Cedar_Face_side.jpg SU_Cedar_handbag.jpg SU_Cedar_shoes.jpg SU_Cedar_ring.jpg Boxed Cedar Wood Spring Upsprung Doll.png Line: Spring Unsprung. Released Date: November 2014. Retail Price: £25.99 ($24.99). Hair and Make-up: Lavender and pink eyeshadow, pink lipstick with red in the middle. Brown, curled hair with pink and lavender stripes. Clothes: White and violet gradient dress with black wood pattern. It has half long sleeves and the hem is short in front and long in back and the edge is rounded. The under layer of hem is black tulle with white flowers. She has pink suspenders and belt with flower decoration on front and that has a strap in chest and full, pink flowered shoulder pads. Pink leggings with white flowers and black high boots with straps and silver flowers. Accessories: Pink flower headband crown with black petals and white flowers, golden earrings, black strap bracelets to the elbow, pink ring, pink flower edged, brown handbag. Extras: Doll comes with: gold key shaped hair brush, gold doll stand, doll storybook and a golden flower ring for owner. Cerise Hood Cerise Hood Spring Upsprung Doll.png SU_Cerise_Full_onstand.jpg SU_Cerise_Face.jpg SU_Cerise_ring.jpg Boxed Cerise Hood Spring Upsprung Doll.png Line: Spring Unsprung. Released Date: 2015. Retail Price: £24.99 ($24.99). Hair and Make-up: Brown hair with purple and white stripes twisted and tied on back, straight bangs. Red eyeshadow and dark red lips. Clothes: Black, short tube dress, chequered black, white and grey jacket with red berries and black leaves. Elbow length sleeves, hem closing in the waist and opens with round cutting being knee high in the back, red underkirt cut like the hem, red hood. Black belt, leggings that change from black, purple and red spots to white and has black branches with red berries print reaching down. Black wedge boots with white flowers. Accessories: Silver and red flowered headband crown, silver branch earrings, red flowered shoulder pads, silver bracelet and ring, black and brown handbag. Extras: Doll comes with, silver key shaped hair brush, silver doll stand, doll storybook and a silver ring for owner. Holly O'Hair Holly O'Hair Spring Upsprung Doll.png SU_Holly_Face_side.jpg SU_Holly_details.jpg SU_Holly_shoes.jpg SU_Holly_ring.jpg Boxed Holly O'Hair Spring Upsprung Doll.png Line: Spring Unsprung. Released Date: November 2014. Retail Price: £24.99 ($24.99). Hair and Make-up: Pink eyeshadow and dark red lips. Hair is parted from right and is open, it has pink and purple stripes in it. Clothes: ''' Light purple flower collar. Black top and over it white, long jacket with black branches and flowers decoration. The skirt section has the same pattern on top but turns to gradient purple and white. It's cut rounded in front and overlapping a bit. Under it is a longer, black tulle layer. She has black, red and white braided leggins and purple high boots with white flower decoration. '''Accessories: '''Flower crown with light purple and pink flowers, black petals and white butterflies. Golden necklace, butterfly ring, dropping earrings and braided belt with flowers on front. Black, leaf bracelet and pink handbag. '''Extras: Doll comes with: gold key shaped hair brush, gold doll stand, doll storybook and a flower ring for owner. Exclusive:Kitty Cheshire Kitty Cheshire Spring Unsprung Doll.png SU_Kitty_Full_onstand.jpg SU_Kitty_Face_side.jpg SU_Kitty_ring.jpg SU_Kitty_box.jpg Line: Spring Unsprung. Released Date: November 2014. Retail Price: £24.99 ($24.99). Hair and make-up: Hair is parted on right and pulled to two ponytails on sides. Light purple eyeshadow, purple lips. Clothes: A jacket with black and white zigzag pattern that turns to black and purple with flowers in the hem, a hem underneath that his purple with white flowers. Sleeves have fur trimmings. Purple leggings with flowers, silver shoes with blue flowers and purple bows. Blue belt with bow. Accessories: Flower headpiece with blue, white and purple flowers and black cat ears. Purple earrings, blue flower collar, purple bracelets with blue flowers. Silver handbag with blue flowers. Extras: Doll comes with, silver key shaped hair brush, silver doll stand, doll storybook and a ring for owner. Playset:Lizzie Hearts Lizzie SU Doll.jpg Lizzie Herats Spring Upsprung Book Playset.png SU_Lizzie_Toyset_open.jpg Closed Lizzie Herats Spring Upsprung Book Playset.png SU_Lizzie_Ring.jpg SU_Lizzie_Toysetbox.jpg Line: Spring Unsprung. Released Date: November 2014. Retail Price: £29.99 ($29.99) Hair and Make-up: Her fringe is combed back and so is the sides of her hair, whilst the rest is down and wavy. Golden and bronze eyeshadow, dark plum lips. Clothes: She has a red collar with roses and beads, a dress with the top part black with flowers, and the bottom is white and black diamond pattern with flowers. There is a red sash seperating them. She has red shoes with roses. Accessories: She has a red and gold bag, golden bracelet and headband with red roses and golden hearts. Extras: Her dorm room playset and a ring for the owner. Category:Doll Lines Category:Spring Unsprung Pages